


My Savior

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: !chunky reader, !plus size reader, Beating, Bullying, F/M, Reader Insert, beat up, chunky reader, chunky reader insert, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: High School is hard enough, but when you're a chunky gal, it's unbearable. Though, with a savior by your side it might turn out to be okay after all.[Chunky Reader Insert]
Relationships: Morinozuka Takashi/Reader
Kudos: 61





	My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains mentions of bullying and reader getting beat up.

“Where could she be?” Tamaki sighed as he sat back down in his chair and looked up at the clock that currently read four o’clock. 

“I’m not sure sempai, she said she’d come right after class like usual.” Haruhi sighed as well as she had a look of worry on her face. They were waiting for you to show up to the Host Club like you usually did every day. 

“It isn’t like (Name)-Chan to be late, right Takashi?” Hunny looked up at his taller friend with a frown as he hugged Usa-Chan to him tightly worried about you as well.

Mori nodded curtly as he stood up from his chair and made his way towards the giant doors that lead to the halls of the luxurious school.

“Where you goin’ Mori?” Hikaru and Kaoru piped up as everyone looked towards the usually quiet host.

“To look for (Name).” He stated simply as he walked out of the room.

As the Host Club worried over where you could possibly be, you were currently running down the huge hallways of the luxurious school; you’re breathe ragged and legs burning.

“Come on girls, the whale can’t run forever!” You groaned loudly as you felt one of the girls grab onto your shoulders and steer you into the direction of a staircase as she pushed you towards it and you went tumbling down the marble steps feeling the impact everywhere on your body as the tears just came freely.

“Try going to the Host Club like that now fat ass!” You staggered to get up as you used the wall for support as you pulled your sore and bruised body up and looked up as the three girls descended the staircase towards you again.

What made you think you could really escape the bullying by transferring schools? Of course, it didn’t start out this way at all. 

When you first enrolled at Ouran, everyone was so friendly and wonderful. They took time to get to know you and not judge you based on your weight. Yes, you were a bigger, chunkier girl; you always were, but that didn’t bother the students at Ouran.

Of course, that all changed in a blink of an eye once you started to hang out with your new friends who were the Host Club at Ouran. That included Haruhi who was your female cousin, but everyone was too much of an airhead to actually figure that out. Since you hung out with the Host Club a lot, the bullying started up again.

At first it started out with the usual childish name calling and pulling the chair out from under you and saying you started an earthquake and other old yet still hurtful comments to actual physical violence that you just experienced, but it wasn’t the first time this type of thing happened.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by a swift kick to the stomach as you doubled over in pain as they giggled at you.

“I don’t know what they see in you, especially Mori.” One girl said this as you felt a kick to the head making you gasp and grab you head in agony as you lifted your hand to your face and saw blood on it.

All of this over jealousy, God people were pathetic sometimes. You smiled at your thought as you clenched your teeth and slowly stood up as all three girls gasped and backed up quickly.

“P-pathetic, all three of you!” You gasped for some air as you smirked at the girls who looked scared at the moment.

“Us pathetic, look at you cow.” One of the girls sneered at you as you smirked and wiped some blood from your head and flicked it at them to which they screamed and jumped back.

“Yeah, so what I’m still standing after your pathetic jealous rage, I thought you Ouran students were much more civilized than this, oh well; guess you are just like commoners after all.” You laughed at their expressions as all three of them gave a cry and charged at you kicked, punching, slapping and scratching you making you fall to the ground again. 

As Mori ran down the Halls of Ouran he was thinking about you. He was worried the most because he was the only one who knew about your bullying situation. Though he wanted to tell Haruhi and Tamaki about it, you begged him and made him promise not to.

He remembers the first day he found you, how scared and beaten you looked and how angry he was at whoever did that to you.

~Flashback~

Mori was making his way down the halls of Ouran making his way towards the music room where the Host Club was.

He stopped when he heard a whimper and turned towards the source of the sound and started to walk towards it as he heard the whimper get louder and louder with each step he took.

Soon, he recognized it to be yours as he took off in a run towards the sound of your voice. You sounded hurt and the very thought made Mori boil. Ever since you came to Ouran, he was pulled to you in a way and the more you two got to know each other the more he liked you and cared for you.

You always made him smile when he was having a bad day or a day filled with screaming fan girls which were the worst.

He was falling in love with you and fast, he loved your spunky attitude and quirky traits and thought you looked wonderful. He just hated the way you would put yourself down all the time about your weight, he just wanted you to see yourself the way he saw you; perfect.

As he turned a corner he gasped lightly at the sight of you before him. You were crumpled on the ground in a corner; your uniform torn and bloody. He quickly made his way towards you and kneeled next to your form and gently lifted your head.

“M-Mori!” You looked into his eyes as he bit his lip slightly as he gently stroked your bruised cheek.

“Who did this to you (Name).” He said this stiffly trying to contain his anger at the moment. He wanted to beat whoever did this into a bloody pulp.

You just shook your head as Mori sighed and stood up and picked you up gently and started to carry you down the halls. He knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer from you, you were stubborn like Haruhi.

“Mori, please put me down, I’m too big for you to carry.” You tried to wiggle your way out of his grasp only to have him hold you a bit tighter as he pulled you into him even more.

“(Name), you’re just fine.” He started to stroke your (hair color/length) locks as he continued down the halls.

“M-Mori, promise you won’t tell anyone, please.” You said as you tugged on his uniform jacket sleeve lightly and looked up at him with your bruised face yet, your (eye color) orbs were still shining with that familiar glint that Mori loved.

“Why not (Name), whoever did this needs to be punished.” He looked down at you with a soft gaze knowing he was beyond worried. You smiled lightly and cupped his cheek and leaned up to give a quick soft kiss to his forehead.

“Please Mori, it won’t happen again, I said something that I wasn’t in place to say; you don’t have to worry everyone about me…just please promise me you won’t tell.” Mori sighed again and nodded swiftly as he continued down the halls with you in his arms.

~End Flashback~

He knew better than to let it go, it did happen more than that one time. Every time you would go back to the Host Club, he always noticed a small limp in your step or you wore extra layers to hide something. 

Mori was inwardly beating himself up for not taking action sooner, he knew exactly how ruthless some of the students could get when jealousy overtook them and since you hung out with the Host Club a lot, there were bound to be many girls who hated you.

His ears perked up when he heard your familiar whimper as he shot down the hall wanting to quickly get to you.

These girls were merciless as they continued to kick, punch and scratch you. You felt your body become bloody and sore as the assault continued. The girls suddenly jumped back and gasped and start to giggle awkwardly.

You winced as you gathered some strength to flip yourself over on your side to see why the girls stopped their attack only to come face to face with Mori who looked like he wanted to beat someone up.

“Hey Mori, what are you doing here?” One of the girls asked in a worried tone.

“Yeah, no need to worry about this fat commoner, we’re just teaching her a lesson.” Airhead number two said this as she laughed at her own joke.

“She needs to learn that the Host Club couldn’t possibly like a whale like her especially now that she looks like that.” The third bimbo said this as you scowled at them and started to try and sit up only to fall because of the pain.

The three girls laughed at your failed attempt as some tears escaped your bruised eyes.

“Move now.” You gasped lightly as you heard Mori say this in a menacing voice that was full of venom.

The three girls gasped as well.

“Why do you w-.” 

“I said move, unless you want me to make you.” Mori cut off one of the girls as all three of them gasped and started to cry at the usually quiet Host’s words.

“Wait until we tell Tamaki how you treated us!” One of the girls cried out.

“I don’t understand why you want to associate yourself with this whale anyway!” Another cry started up.

“Leave all of you, you disgust me.” Mori growled out as you heard the three cries fade away indicating they fled the scene.

You gently lifted your head to see Mori’s face which was full of sadness. You tried to crack a smile on to gasp as he knelt down to your level and gently pulled you into his lap as he laid you head on his strong chest.

“M-Mori?” He didn’t say anything, only continuing to stroke your (hair color/length) locks and placing small, light kisses on your bruised face.

You lifted your arm with much difficulty as you gently cupped his cheek as his onyx orbs looked straight into you (eye color) ones.

“Thank you Takashi.” You gave him a broken smile as he smiled lightly back and gently covered your hand with his that was on his cheek.

“I love you (Name).” Mori said this softly, but you heard it as you gasped lightly at the usually stoic host’s confession.

“I love you too Takashi.” He smiled at you and gently kissed your lips holding you gently. The soft kiss didn’t last long as you both pulled away.

“Let’s get you fixed up (Name).” You wrapped your arms around his neck as you gently picked you up and started to carry you back to the Host Club.

~Time Skip- two weeks later~

“Ahh, Mori!” You laughed heartily as he started to tickle your soft sides as the two of you rolled on the plaid blanket that was on the ground. He only smiled at you as he rolled over making you be on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around your plump waist and pulled you down on top of him as he sweetly kissed your lips. He glided his tongue over your bottom lips asking for entrance which you granted him as your tongues met as the two of you deepened the kiss.

Ever since his confession to you that day he saved you, Mori and you have been an official couple. He was always so sweet and caring towards you. He made sure you got to class safely and to the Host Club safe as well.

The bullying automatically stopped once word got around the school that you two were an item. You were grateful for that as well as finding someone who loved you for you like Mori did. He looked past your flaws and weight and saw the real you. 

You gasped softly as he squeezed your soft waist as he smiled up at you.

“I love you (Name).” He reached up and kissed your nose making you giggle.

“I love you too Mori.” You gently pecked his lips as he smirked into the sweet kiss and flipped the two of you over as he deepened the kiss making you smile.

Mori was your savior and lover, you couldn’t be more grateful.


End file.
